


Poptart Clad Felines and the Bifrost Bridge

by Thuri



Series: 100 Prompts Fulfilled [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, i blame the prompter, omg what is this, text message fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thuri/pseuds/Thuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy shows Thor one too many YouTube videos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poptart Clad Felines and the Bifrost Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt: NYAN-CAT FIC. ABOUT THOR. AND POPTARTS. AND RAINBOWS. AND CATS. OR ANY COMBINATION OF THE ABOVE.

I am going to kill you.  
CB

Why? What did I do? — DL

You showed Nyan-cat to Thor.  
CB

LOL. Oh God, is he still watching it? — DL

Yes. Yes, he is. You’re a supervillian, Lewis.  
CB

It’s not my fault! He saw a pic online. Wanted to know why the “Poptart clad feline was riding the Bifrost Bridge through the heavens.” What was I supposed to do? — DL

NOT SHOW IT TO HIM!  
CB

C’mon, how bad could it be? — DL

He sings the fucking song during battle. He’s decided this nyan cat is “a worthy steed”. He *wants* one.  
CB

ROFL — DL

I hate you. We *all* hate you.  
CB

You love me, bitch, and you know it. — DL

Ha. I win. —DL


End file.
